pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL027: Hypno's Naptime
is the 27th episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis Arriving at a city, Ash, Brock and Misty soon see that some children are missing and some Pokémon are behaving strange lately. Jenny appears and notices that some sleepwaves may have caused these events to happen. Coming to a mansion, they soon see the source of sleepwaves: Hypno. Misty soon gets influenced Hypno's psychic power and acts as a Seel. Could Drowzee be a solution to these problems? Episode Plot Ash, Misty, and Brock have arrived in HopHopHop Town. As they walking through the streets, a woman runs up to them yelling, "Arnold!" and gives Ash a big hug. Ash says to the woman that his name is Ash, not Arnold. The woman apologizes and says Ash looks like her son Arnold, who is one of the missing children. The woman explains that several children have gone missing and no one knows why. The woman shows them a wall with pictures of the missing children on it as Officer Jenny puts up a new picture. Brock volunteers to find the missing children. Ash remembers his own mother and he volunteers as well. All of the missing children have been missing for three days. Ash and his friends go to the Pokémon Center and they start asking about them. Nurse Joy tells them that all of the Pokémon in the center have been losing their energy since three days ago. Officer Jenny's phone starts picking up some sleepwaves as Pikachu starts falling asleep. Ash and his friends head off to find the source of the sleepwaves. Team Rocket is also looking for the source of the sleepwaves. They are plotting to use it to put their boss to sleep so they can take a vacation. They start crying about how long it has been since they have had a vacation. Ash and his friends track the sleepwaves to the top of a skyscraper. They go to the top of it on an elevator. They reach the top and find a mansion on top of the skyscraper. They run inside the mansion and find a group of adults and a podium, which a Drowzee and a Hypno are sitting on. The adults explain that their old Drowzee evolved into a Hypno and they are using its sleepwaves to fall asleep easier. A man explains that they are the Pokémon Lovers' Club and that they love Hypno the most. City life is hard on them and they were working hard to get their Drowzee to evolve so they could use its sleepwaves to sleep better. However, Brock explains that Hypno's sleepwaves are used mostly on Pokémon and when it tries to use them on people, it causes Pokémon to lose their energy and the waves affect super sensitive kids. Misty is curious about the last part and she lets herself be hypnotized by Hypno. Hypno uses Hypnosis and Misty starts acting like a Seel. She then runs out of the mansion and into a park where all of the other hypnotized kids are, who are also acting like Pokémon. Brock explains that Hypno's waves are making the kids think they are Pokémon. Officer Jenny tries to wake them up, but it doesn't work. The head of the club suggests that they try using Drowzee's sleepwaves to counter Hypno's sleepwaves. Back in the mansion, Drowzee's waves wake Misty up. Ash carries Drowzee into the park and Team Rocket appears. Jessie pulls out a mirror and tries to get Hypno to hypnotize itself. Ash throws a potted plant and breaks the mirror. Jessie then drops a net, picking up Drowzee and Hypno. James and Meowth ask Jessie why they didn't do this in the first place and Jessie replies "We have to fill the half hour." Staryu cuts the net and Pidgeotto blows Team Rocket away. Drowzee wakes up the children as the children's parents come in with Officer Jenny. The woman from the beginning of the episode comes up and thanks Ash for finding her son. They take Drowzee to the Pokémon Center and they cure the Pokémon their also. Ash wonders what Pokemon dream about and Brock states that they probably dream about getting stronger and evolution. Misty remarks that she dreams about that too. Nurse Joy notices a Psyduck is still holding its head. Brock volunteers to take it, but then outside of the center, gives it to Misty because she is a water type Pokémon trainer. Misty drops one of her Poké Balls and Psyduck walks up to it and lets itself be captured. Debuts Character *Arnold *Arnold's mother *Poké Fan Pokémon *Drowzee *Hypno *Psyduck (Misty's) Quotes :"Are you the cousin or second cousin of the Jenny at Maiden's Peak?" - Ash :"Well actually, I'm her cousin's cousin." - Officer Jenny :"It figures." - Ash :"I bet you're related to the Joy at Maiden's Peak." - Ash :"You'd win that bet." - Nurse Joy :"What happened?" - Misty :"Gee Misty, you look kinda beat." - Ash :"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it!" - Misty :"She's back to normal." - Ash :"Huh?" - Misty :"Why couldn't we do this before?" - James :"We have to fill a half-hour." - Jessie :"You mean this thing always has a headache?" - Misty Trivia *The line "We have to fill a half hour" is one of many cases of breaking the fourth wall in the series. *Misty also breaks the fourth wall when she responds to the narrator's congratulations at catching Psyduck: "Don't congratulate me!" *One of the children hypnotized by Hypno wore an outfit similar to that of Tracey Sketchit. *The book "Psyduck Ducks Out" is based on this episode. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Psyduck. Mistakes *The rings in Nurse Joy's hair are colored in when they should have been clear. *In one scene with Ash, Officer Jenny's motorbike is nowhere to be seen. *When Misty gets hypnotized by Hypno, she runs out of the mansion into a forest, which contains a lake where all the missing children have gone. At no time have we seen the characters go down an elevator. So we are led to believe that this is all happening on the top of the skyscraper, which we have seen contains a park and a fountain, but no forest or lake. Dub differences *Ash remembers his mother and Professor Oak saying goodbye to him and his friends. However, this happened in Beauty and the Beach, an episode which was banned. In the original version, Ash's flashback was from Pokémon - I Choose You!. Gallery﻿ Ash, Misty and Pikachu are confused by the town's name IL027 2.jpg A woman hugs Ash IL027 3.jpg The woman explains the problem IL027 4.jpg Misty knows she will have to solve this on her own IL027 5.jpg Pikachu gets affected IL027 6.jpg The mansion on the skyscraper IL027 7.jpg Ash and Brock broke into a party Hypno sleepwaves.jpg Hypno sending off sleepwaves IL027 8.jpg Misty becomes a Seel IL027 9.jpg Drowzee uses its psychic powers Misty in a trance.png Misty in a deep trance. IL027 10.jpg Misty returned back to normal IL027 11.jpg Ash goes to carry Drowzee IL027 12.jpg Team Rocket swoop down IL027 13.jpg The mirror reflects Hypno's sleep waves IL027 14.jpg Hypno got binded IL027 15.jpg Drowzee cures the children IL027 16.jpg Misty and Brock remind Ash of his efforts Pokemon IL027 Yo Yo Dance.png Brock, Misty and Pikachu are confused by the headache (In the Japanese Verison) IL027 17.jpg Misty encounters a Psyduck IL027 18.jpg Psyduck lets itself be caught IL027 19.jpg Misty got a headache by getting a Psyduck }} Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaaki Ishiyama Category:Episodes directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Shin'ichirō Kajiura Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Brock